Until Death Do Us Part
by depressedfangirlwrites
Summary: Invisible. Shadow. Outcast. Shamed and disgraced, Agatha wanted nothing more than death. All she had to do was graduate from the hellhole that was highschool. Well, that is until she was forced into marriage with the infamous Tedros Pendragon; the golden boy (and notorious womanizer) of Gavaldon Prep.
1. Unnoticeable

Chapter 1: Unnoticeable

Running. Screaming. Falling. Crying. Dying. Black. White. Good. Bad. Fast. Slow. Beautiful. Ugly. Worthy.

 _Worthless._

The girl was having a nightmare. The same nightmare. Over and over and over again. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Her life wasn't fair. She wanted to die. She _needed_ to die.

Agatha woke up shaking and sweating, tears streaming down her face. She fumbled around the edge of her bed, still groggy and heavy-handed. Agatha felt around the edge of her mattress until she found a small slit in the side of it. Using two shaky fingers, she pulled a long, thin shard of glass out of the mattress. She hastily wiped her tears and brought the glass to her skin, pushing until she broke the skin and blood started to pool. Slowly, she dragged it across her arm, breathing unsteadily, tears falling left and right.

She did it over and over and over again until all of her old scars were invisible under the fresh wounds. She lied back down on her bed, arm throbbing and blood flowing. Slowly Agatha fell back asleep, the last few tears escaping her eyes as she escaped into blackness.

•••

Agatha woke up to her cat sitting on her face. _Goddammit, I'm late._ Monday mornings were Agatha's least favorite days. She still had five days left in the week that she was forced into spending with her hellish classmates. Agatha slumped out of bed, stripped, and got into the shower. She put her arm underneath the shower head, wincing at the water pummeling her open wounds. They started bleeding again. Agatha paid no attention to it. She just washed her hair and her body. After all, this was her normal morning routine. She got out of the shower and got dressed, bandaging her arm up before putting on her hoodie. She looked like your average nobody. Black jeans, black boots, and an oversized black hoodie.

how she preferred it. Agatha glanced at her clock. 8:01."Shit, I'm late." she whispered to herself as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed an apple as she briskly left her house, walking to school. Agatha was 17 already. But her mother was too cheap for a car and spent all of her excess money on alcohol and drugs. If Agatha was lucky, she wouldn't see her mother for a couple of months at a time.

Agatha let out a sigh. She pulled the hood over her head and shoved her hands deep inside her pockets. I'm invisible.

When she reached school, she sped walked to her classroom and tried to slip in as inconspicuously as possible. She was almost successful in her feat until…

"Ms. Woods, how nice of you to join us," her math teacher Ms. Lesso exclaimed, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Agatha pinked, frozen in her tracks. She looked up and caught twenty pairs of eyes staring right at her. She scrambled to her seat and hastily pulled out her textbook and notes. She started scribbling furiously. Just because she wanted to die didn't mean that she was going to fail school. _Maybe then I can die happy._


	2. Manwhore

When Agatha heard the lunch bell ring, she sighed. Another hour spent sitting under the bleachers, slicing her legs open for the hundredth time. She put in her headphones and tuned the entire world out. Agatha could make her way to the bleachers with her eyes closed. She knew how to avoid everyone. She knew how to disappear. _Just how I like it._ Agatha almost smiled at that thought.

She was on her way to the farthest, darkest part of the bleachers when she heard the loud clang of footsteps. She pulled one earbud out. It sounded like someone was tripping. _Someones._ Agatha peeked through the bleachers and immediately regretted it. She was scarred for life. Manwhore Tedros Pendragon was ripping the panties off of a slutty cheerleader. It sounded like two bears were having sex for the first time. It looked like Beatrix was attacking Tedros's face, and to the untrained eye, it could have looked like an aggressive brawl. But Agatha had seen her fair share of bleacher-sex and this was one of the worse case scenarios. Agatha shuddered and put her earbud back in, turning the volume of her music all the way up.

Agatha continued to her spot. She sat down in the darkest corner of the darkest part of the school and carefully unwrapped her arm. Upon closer examination, one might notice that Agatha's arm was mutilated terribly. Fresh pink scars were swollen and raw, whereas older ones were flush to her skin. But never the less, Agatha was marred.

But it wasn't just her arm. Agatha had scars all over her body. Everywhere. Because that's where she hurt. But Agatha didn't care because she covered her scars up and hid from everyone, so who cared if she was damaged? _It's not like anyone will ever love me._ Agatha got lost in thought, no longer feeling the urge to cut. She absentmindedly traced over her scars, mind blank.

Before she knew it, it was time to go to class. She slowly walked to class, not caring at all, knowing that she was unlovable. But beneath all the loneliness was a seed of longing. Of wishing for someone. _All I ever wanted was to be loved._


End file.
